


Daddy

by Angel170



Series: Good Brothers Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kid Gabriel (Supernatural), Teen Lucifer (Supernatural), Writer Chuck Shurley, chuck is a terrible father, human!AU, this is the only really angsty ficlet in the collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Chuck is trying to get work done and his youngest, Gabriel, just wants to spend time with him. Lucifer has to come and help his baby brother when their father locks him out.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to share my good brothers ficlets here on AO3 just in case something happens with tumblr all my fics are posted somewhere else. None of the ficlets are connected it's just a short happy piece of fluff with a cute angel as a kid and his good big brothers.
> 
> This one is hands down the angstiest one and Chuck is terrible horrible father so if that's a problem don't read it.
> 
> If you see any of my fics outside of my tumblr MrsGabrielTrickster or here then it was stolen.

His fingers flew across the keyboard as the scene played out rapidly in his head. The image was strong but he knew from experience it could evaporate as quickly as it appeared. He tried to imagine how a woman would respond to seeing a man ripping his shirt off, his skin glistening. Chuck wrote how she would gasp at the sight, how her bosom heaved as the man ripped her dress off of her.

A frown marred his face, should he have her nipples hard now or after the man laved on it?

“Daddy.”  A small voice sounded from behind his desk. “Daddy? Daddy, look.”

Chuck grumbled as he fought to retain the image of his heroine in his head. A small hand grabbed his pants leg pulling it as it pleaded for his attention.

“Daddy look, I made it for you. Look daddy.”

Chuck whirled on his son, “what Gabe? What do you want!” He ignored how the honey colored eyes dimmed at his yell.

“I-I” Gabriel stuttered. “I made this for you daddy.”

Chuck snatched the paper out of his toddlers hand. It was a crude drawing of who he can only assume was him with a cape and his underwear outside his pants. He figured the little sandy haired, masked boy next to him was Gabriel.

“Very nice now go away.” He shoved the toddler away from him and tossed the paper somewhere on his desk so he could go back to writing.

“Daddy.”

His eyes were like a storm when he turned back to his son, ignoring the little boy’s flinch. “What Gabriel? I saw your drawing, what more do you want?”

“I wanna sit with you daddy.” his little lips pouted as he tried to reach over his father’s thighs no doubt wanting to climb on his lap.

“Gabriel, go away.” He turned back to his computer and growled when he couldn’t force the scene back in his head.

“But daddy-”

“- that’s it.” Chuck interrupted him as he grabbed Gabriel tucking him under his arm and all but dropped him outside the door. “Leave me alone.” With that he slammed the door in his son’s face and locked it for good measure.

“Daddy? Daddy” Gabriel stood up and tried to turn the knob but the door wouldn’t open. Tears prickled his eyes as he began screaming for his father. Banging on the hard wood with his little fists, he ignored the ache as he cried out to his father. “Daddy, daddy! Let me in daddy!”

Lucifer ran towards the sound of crying finding his youngest brother on the ground begging their father to open the door. His heart broke seeing the tear stains on the chubby face instead of the beatific smile he usually had.

“Gabey, what’s wrong bubba?” He got down on one knee pulling a crying Gabe into his arms and tucking him into his chest.

“Daddy…ki-kick me out” Gabriel cried into his brother’s chest his hands fisting the soft cotton.

“It’s okay buddy, I’m here now.” Lucifer stood up and took him down to the basement where his room was.

Gabriel cried into his brother’s shirt, not even noticing the change in scenery. The soft repeated side to side rocking and murmured words of comfort finally reached him after nearly ten minutes of crying. A tiny fist rubbed against his wet and achy eye. Gabriel hated crying, he made him cough if he sobbed too hard and made everything hurt. And yet, somehow still his father was the only one to make him cry.

“Hey bubba, welcome back.” Lucifer’s smile was brilliant and warm and Gabriel couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hi Lulu.”

“Hey, Michael and Karin are up in his room working on a project. I was gonna go mess with them and play some tricks. Wanna be my little trickster helper?”

Gabriel’s small smile blossoms into a fully grown gapped toothed grin as he nods excitedly. “Yeah.”

“Alright.” They high fived and Lucifer had Gabriel grab the silly string and wire, while he picked up the air horn and the tin of whipped cream he had prepared earlier. “Okay let’s go.”

Lucifer hated how their father treated his children, but so long as they all helped to love each other and pick up the slack from the absentee dad he figured they would all grow up alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are life blood.
> 
> *** Edit I recently gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and haven't been able to write due to exhaustion and breastfeeding lol I haven't given up my writing and in fact have new ideas for more works and sequels for some just be patient and I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then I see all the kudos and will respond to all comments.


End file.
